starschoolneworderfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperspace
Hyperspace one of the three spatial domains of Reality. Hyperspace is the largest of metastable vacua that comprise reality. Characteristics Structure Hyperspace is a massive void (the Atherial Void). Inside the main body of hyperspace are substructures that form when many pockets of Realspace space (Universe Spheres) exist in close proximity to each other, forming “Bulks”. Before the merger, there were five different bulks, as of February 28th 2010 the five bulks merged and formed one massive bulk. The Void of Hyperspace is completely dark, because there is no light to fill the void. Bulks however are spheres of white light. The boundary of the bulk is defined as the point where light is no longer generated and is simply radiating away. Hyperspace composes the largest portion of the space-time Continuum. Most matter within Hyperspace is contained within or nearby bulks. Much of the matter within Bulks is contained within pockets of realspace, this matter is known as trapped matter, the remaining “free” matter is believed to be debris left over from the formation of hyperspace, or is matter that wandered through a wormhole and entered hyperspace. The vast majority of free matter is either degenerate, or ice and rock. The Bulk lacks nebular gasses, and therefore is unable to form most structures on its own. Access No Complex Life has evolved in hyperspace but it has accessed it through the use of hyper drives and wormholes, Within Hyperspace, speed is not as restricted as in realspace because it is more flexible. Barrier Realspace The Common Barrier between Hyperspace and realspace takes on the form of Massive Spheres of transpatial energy. These spheres are actualy the manifestations of realspace opeinings, they act as wormholes into realspace. These spheres have a larger Radius inside then they do outside, this phenomenon is called dimensional scaling, the ratio is about 1 light year inside to every 1 kilometer outside. Subspace The Common barrier between Hyperspace and Subspace is nonphysical. Subspace and Hyperspace interact with each other through Gravity alone. Bulks Bulks are massive spherical zones within hyperspace; they are defined as a cluster of Universe spheres, there perimeter is the point where light is no longer emitted but is only radiated. All Bulks were at one point connected to a Rem Sphere, and they all had giant clouds of orbiting debris. Rem Spheres disintegrated during the merger of the bulks while the debris clouds merged and returned to surounding the newly formed bulk. Debris Cloud Bulks are surrounded by massive debris clouds left over from there formation. about one third of this material was pulled into the bulks as they merged, the rest merged together to form a massive debris cloud. The Debris are mostly low atomic number particles, some larger structures, and low energy elemetery particles. Merger Before February 28th 2009 the five bulks were separated by a vast amount of space. The event began when the Five stars of Aselia and Romon aligned with one another, This alignment was unknowingly caused by the fact that the Nacene Transported the planet Aurelia and its three moons from one bulk to another, Aurelia is one of the Five “Stars”; but because it had previously orbited one of the other five stars an alignment was impossible. On February 28th the bulks collided and began to form one new massive bulk, all governments restricted hyperspace travel because of the massive disruptions within the hyperspace time continuum, these disruptions also disrupted hyperspace communications Forty days after the Process began the new bulk stabilized and Hyperspace travel was once again allowed. Category:Science Category:Places